


The Golden Widow

by LadyGrrey



Category: British Actor RPF, British Royalty RPF, James Bond - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2017, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guns, M/M, MI6 Agents, Real Life, Royalty, Tom Hiddleston as Agent, Violence, Violence in Later Chapters, balls, knifes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: It is 2017 and Emily Hopkins is the daughter of Alex Younger. The current head of MI6. She stepped in her fathers foodsteps and joined the MI6 when she turned 18.Today is the Queens 90th birthday and for celebration a ball is held. But there have been death threats againt the royal family. Especially against Prince Henry. But what happens if things get heated? If something dosn't go like planned?(I'm wirting this as the time comes between schoolwork and stuff, because I'm bored, because Corona... So be patient please, I will hopefully update.)
Relationships: Camilla Duchess of Cornwall/Charles Prince of Wales, Kate Middleton | Duchess of Cambridge/Prince William of Wales (1982-Present), Prince Harry of Wales (1984-Present)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief presentation of the characters

**Name** : Emily Rose Hopkins

 **Age** : 23 years old

 **Profession** : MI6 Agent.

 **Birthplace** : St. Mary's Hospital (England - London)

_________________

**Name** : Thomas William Hiddleston

 **Age** : 36 years old

 **Profession** : Actor | MI6 Agent

 **Birthplace** : Westminster, London, Vereinigtes Königreich

_________________

**Name** : Benedict Cumberbatch

 **Age** : 40

 **Profession** : Actor | Former MI6 Agent

 **Birthplace** : Queen Charlotte's and Chelsea Hospital, London, Vereinigtes Königreich

_________________

**The Royal Family as themselves**


	2. Intro

Emily was on her way to Buckingham palace and sighed. The Minibar in the limousine she was sitting in was stocked to the brim and the driver was more than discreet. Today was the Queen’s 90th birthday and to her honor a ball was held in Buckingham Palace. It was quite a private ball, except that the media was there, there were only 1000 invited guests, including the royal Family itself. Due to the high society being there, the security level was on max. That was one of the reasons she was there. Her Father, Alex Younger had sent her to the ball. The media didn’t know her, except a few staged school pictures nothing could be found on her through the internet. She had grown up with a Maternal Uncle in France, due to the Job of her father and was an unknown face at court. She had stepped in her father’s steps and joined the MI6 on her 18th Birthday, nearly 5 years ago now. Quickly she had climbed the ladder of hierarchy, not because of her father’s name, but because of her skill. She was called the gold widow by now. Infamous and yet unknown.  
But her main Job today wasn’t protecting the queen, even if doing so was her highest duty, her assigned duty was protecting the youngest son of Prince Charles. Prince Henry of Wales. Also known as Prince Harry.


	3. Chapter 1

The limousine held before the gates of Buckingham Palace and after they showed the documents that invited her and a search dog sniffing the car, they were let in. At the entrance was already parked a Limousine where Tom Hiddleston just stepped out and closed the button of his jacket. When he saw the other black limousine, he knew exactly who was inside it and with a shit eating grin, he went over and opened the door, offering Emily his hand to help her out.

  
“Miss Hopkins, you look lovely as always”, he said smiling his most charming smile, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.  
Emily returned his smile. “Mr. Hiddledton, it’s a pleasure as always to see you again.”, she said and took his hand, stepping outside. Her golden dress shined in the evening sun just like her purse and her shoes.  
They exchanged pleasantries before they stepped inside together.  
Emily was stunned and speechless. She worked for MI6 for about 5 years now, but this was amazing. She never been to Buckingham Palace before. Tom next to her just chuckled. “Let’s go to the ballroom.”, was everything he said and brought her to the already filled Ballroom.  
Everything was sparkling and Butlers were running around with plates filled with food and drinks. She couldn’t see any security except two guards at the door, but she knew it was there.  
Tom brought her closer to the royal family, due to the fact that he knew Prince Henry personally and would introduce the two.  
They finally arrived at their destiny and she was met with blue eyes. She smiled and curtsied elegantly, while Tom bowed.  
“Thomas, it is very nice to meet you once again.”, the Prince said and smiled at his old acquaintance. “And what lovely Lady do you have there?”, he asked, looking directly at Emily.  
“May I introduce my good friend and collogue to your highness. Miss Emily Hopkins. Miss Hopkins, may I present his royal highness, Prince Henry of Wales?”, Tom introduced the two and let go of Emily’s Arm, leaving her to be with the Prince of Wales.  
Emily curtsied again, blushing furiously and smiling shyly at the Prince. “It is an honor and a pleasure, meeting you, your royal highness.”, she said and she smiled charmingly at her, even though she could see the cold steel in his eyes. The Mask slipping in place. She worked in a field where masks saved life’s. She could recognize a mask when she saw one.  
“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Hopkins.”, the Prince said charmingly.


	4. Chapter 2

The Prince of Wales offered her his Hand. “May I ask for this dance, Miss Hopkins”, he knew that etiquette commanded that he danced at least once with her.  
Emily smiled charmingly at him and took his Hand gracefully, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor. And never has Emily been more grateful for the dancing lessons her father had forced upon her.  
They danced for about five minutes when everything came to a hold and the music quieted down. The queen had entered the room and everybody browed or curtsied, including Henry and Emily.  
The Queen let of a speech and that was when the prince excused himself and managed to sneak out of the room. Emily quickly on his tail.  
She followed him discreetly through the hallways of Buckingham palace, always ducking away into the shadow when he turned around. And she managed quite well, or so she thought. That was until they came to the royal quarters and he turned around.  
“So why are you following me?”, he asked simply and she noticed that he stood directly next to a panic button.


	5. Chapter 3

Emily sighed. She was in deep shit. If he pressed the panic button on her, she would get arrested. If she told him who she was, she was about to get fired. No one could know her, or Thomas real Job and she had to press down all the puns coming up.

She opened her mouth but before she could even bring out a word, she saw something out of the corner of her eye and reacted fully on instinct and made a huge step forward and tackled the prince with her whole bodyweight and not a second to late!

She cursed not very ladylike in French when a bullet hit the painting where the prince just stood. Without thinking another second, she grabbed the gun in her purse and shot back, but she only saw a black shadow disappearing in the halls of Buckingham Palace. That was when her earpiece beeped.

“Emily, report now!” It was Tom’s voice. She sighed in relief. “The Prince has been shot at. We have an active shooter in the palace, I didn’t get him”, she reported quickly, while getting up quickly and pulling the prince to his feet, or more like the prince pulling himself to his feet.

“You know the Protocol!”, was the last thing Tom said and yes, she did. She knew in theory where the saferoom was.

“Your Highness, we need to get you to the Saferoom!”, she said quickly, and he nodded once. “I know the protocol!”, he said quite pissed, but she didn’t take his choice of tone to heart. She had a job to do and the tone of the Prince didn’t change that. She kept her gun in her Hand and moved forward. “I would it would be most convenient if we didn’t waste valuable time then.”, she said calmly, her charming, light hearted demeanor dropping in an instance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment and cudos <3


End file.
